BW050: Battle for the Underground!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |major =Ash's Tepig learns Flamethrower. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Doctor Zager, Subway Boss Ingo, Subway Boss Emmet |michars = |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Roggenrola, Iris' Excadrill, Cilan's Pansage, Cilan's Dwebble, Ash's Oshawott (fantasy), Ash's Scraggy, Ingo's Chandelure, Emmet's Eelektross |local =Nimbasa City, Anville Town }} is the 50th and final episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis As the Nimbasa City Subway fight continues, all of the Pokémon from the Pokémon Center, and others owned by Ash and co. are taken by Team Rocket in their own ghost train. Their plan was running perfectly as they set up more ghost train decoys around the inside of the Subway System and made their way above ground to Anville Town. Will they get them back with the help of Ingo and Emmet? Can Pikachu and Axew escape on their own with help from their Pokémon friends as they let them out of their Poke Balls? And why Pikachu looks super furious when he sees Meowth? Episode Plot Team Rocket is riding the train away with the stolen Pokémon, sending decoy trains one by one. A train passes by the heroes, but Ash sees it is another decoy. Ash thinks they have to check every train, but Cilan knows that is what Team Rocket wants them to do. Dr. Zager flies the helicopter to Team Rocket's train, who report the success. At the train, Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the door, but the attack has no effect. He tries to get out, using Iron Tail on the door, but fails. Meanwhile, the heroes spot a train, but do not know if it is fake or not. Cilan wonders if Team Rocket is above ground, surprising Iris and Ash, for they always thought the trains stayed underground. Cilan calls them geniuses, for they need to find the exit, for it is the entrance where the ghost train came from. The Subway Bosses are told this and report Team Rocket must've came from Anville Town into the Underground. Cilan explains the town lies near Nimbasa City, for it is the center of a Metro Connoisseur. Axew cries, but Pikachu convinces him they'll get out. Pikachu uses Electro Ball to bring a Pokémon. It is Snivy, who uses Vine Whip to call another. The next one is Excadrill, who uses Metal Claw to free them. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and Axew uses Dragon Rage on the door, which still stands. Snivy sends Pansage, who uses Bullet Seed, along with Excadrill, who tackles the door, but no effect happens. So, they think for a while and conclude they need Dwebble. Snivy sends Dwebble, who melts the door by spitting out its corrosive spray. Ash, Cilan and Iris run, but the Subway Bosses Ingo and Emmet arrived on a cart powered by Emmet's Eelektross' Discharge. Dwebble has made a hole in the door. Meowth goes to check and sees the hole. Pikachu is very angry at Meowth's betrayal, who replies they will soon be delivered to the boss. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Meowth closes the door. Meowth reports to Jessie and James what happened, who they tell him to do something while they move towards Anville Town. Snivy sends Roggenrola and Tepig as well. All Pokémon attack the cart connection point, which makes them separated from Team Rocket's cart. Snivy uses Vine Whip, pulling the switching point, which causes them to be separated from Team Rocket. However, Team Rocket goes back and chases the cart down. Meanwhile, the heroes are out of the subway. Dr. Zager goes after the train, intending to lift it up. The Pokémon attack the helicopter, but it is too sturdy to be damaged. The heroes catch up with Team Rocket's train, so Eelektross speeds up. The heroes decide to get onto the train to save their Pokémon. The Bosses see the kids want to protect the Pokémon as much as they want to protect the Underground. Ingo sends Chandelure, who uses Psychic to transport the heroes onto the train cart. So, Roggenrola's Flash Cannon, Tepig's Ember, and Axew's Dragon Rage speeds up the cart. Dr. Zager goes after them, but Pansage uses Bullet Seed on the track switch, changing the cart's direction. However, Dr. Zager is still going after them, so Snivy uses Leaf Storm to slow the helicopter down and Pikachu uses Electro Ball to destroy the helicopter's cart hook. Team Rocket chases the twerps, so Axew, Roggenrola, and Tepig use Dragon Rage, Flash Cannon and Ember to accelerate, while Tepig learns Flamethrower in the process. Chandelure uses Will-O-Wisp on Team Rocket's train, so Team Rocket prepares their jet packs. Pikachu is still angry for Meowth's betrayal, but Ash, despite the betrayal, thanks Meowth for a good time on their journey to Nimbasa City. Meowth cannot believe the twerpishness, considering Ash as a fool for such a statement. Team Rocket promises to Pikachu they will capture him one day. Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt, but the train explodes. Dr. Zager goes away with Team Rocket. Pikachu is still furious, but Ash calms him down. Cilan admits Team Rocket made a great plan, while Iris wonders what would've happened if she caught Meowth. Team Rocket is unhappy about their plan and will have to come up new one someday. At Anville Town, Cilan is happy to see more trains. The Subway Bosses report they gave the stolen Pokémon back at the Pokémon Center. Iris reminds Ash he can finally go to challenge the Gym Leader. Ingo and Emmet wish Ash luck, for Elesa is a strong opponent. Debuts Pokémon *Eelektross (Emmet's) *Chandelure (Ingo's) Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Eelektross (US) *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Audino **Senryū: じごくみみ　タブンネきくよ　きみのこえ (With highly sharp ears, Audino hears your voice) *Ingo and Emmet narrate the preview for this episode, seen at the end of the previous episode. *On the first airing of the episode on TV Tokyo and its affiliate stations that air these episodes at the same time, the opening theme was skipped. Instead of fading to the opening theme, only the title card was shown in its place. The Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster was also skipped. Gallery Ash sees they need to catch each train BW050 2.jpg Cilan claims his friends are geniuses BW050 3.jpg Cilan is pleased about Anville Town BW050 4.jpg Pikachu sent Snivy BW050 5.jpg Axew and Pikachu are freed BW050 6.jpg Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the door BW050 7.jpg Dwebble could melt the door BW050 8.jpg Pikachu sees Dwebble is the correct answer BW050 9.jpg Emmet's Eelektross powers the cart BW050 10.jpg Pikachu encounters Meowth BW050 11.jpg The Pokémon try to separate the carts BW050 12.png The heroes track Team Rocket's train BW050 13.jpg The heroes are carried over BW050 14.jpg Dr. Zager attempts to lift the cart BW050 15.jpg The Pokémon speed up the cart BW050 16.jpg Chandelure uses Will O' Wisp BW050 17.jpg Meowth promises to capture Pikachu one day BW050 18.jpg Pikachu is furious at Team Rocket's retreat BW050 19.jpg Team Rocket is not pleased by the outcome BW050 20.jpg Emmet and Ingo wish Ash luck in the Gym Battle }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane